Love Hurts
by agoodheartkeeper
Summary: Synopsis: It is a story of two women having experienced similar situations. Nikita who's been in love with her past and Olivia will be challenge by her sister's ex boyfriend.


LOVE HURTS (A Nikita-Scandal crossover story)

(Disclaimer: I do not own the show Nikita and Scandal or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination, with all my favorite characters in one story.

**The Past**

"What's up sis? Your eyes have swollen. Have you cried last night?" Olivia asked Nikita who's blankly staring at the ceiling of her room.

"Nothing." Nikita answered.

"Please, don't make me a dumb person because you know I was not born yesterday. Tell me. Remember our promise, no secrets. Remember that?" Olivia insisted.

"Okay. He showed up in the office yesterday. He will be my new boss." Nikita stares at Olivia's eyes. "I found him right in front of me sis." She added.

"Who? Michael?" Olivia asked.

"I never expected that I will see him again. I gave up and you know that. But now that I have move on, he showed up. Michael is my new boss and he's the husband of Cassandra." Nikita cried.

Olivia hugs her bff without second thought. She knew how long she has searched for him. "Oh sissy, I'm so sorry. I just can't imagine how you must feel right now. Did he recognize you?" She asked.

"No. He knows me as Maggie. Remember I just have changed my name when I found out that my real name is Nikita. God, he can already see. He's very different now. I don't know what I will feel seeing him again. What I know is that I'm hurting inside. I don't know what to do." Nikita tighten her hold to Olivia.

"I don't know what to say sis. I should have not asked you what your problem is. Now, I'm also confused like you. Well you know, I'm just kidding. I know how much you waited for this but not as complicated like this. He is your first love as you have told me. Well, I think you just have to reveal to him who you are." Olivia said.

"If I will do that, what will happen next?" Nikita asked.

"It's been ten years already sis. You already move on and it just that he came back from your past. Well, if he knows who you are; then your friendship might get back. You might end up friends again for as long as you don't let him replace me." Olivia smiled trying to enlighten her friend's mood.

"Sis, what about this?" Nikita pointed her heart.

"Oh. You still love him. What, is he like your greatest love sis?" Olivia asked.

Nikita did not utter any word and just let her tears fall from her eyes admitting that Michael was the one for him. She never forgets to remember him every day of her life.

"That's a very big problem. You know what, think things out. I know you will figure it out what will be your next move. Just remember I'm just here and follow what's inside your heart. Just a little piece of idea, maybe this has to happen for you to really let go of what had happened in the past. He had move on already and you should also. I know in the end of this, it will make you strong and happy. You have locked up your heart for a long time. It's time to free it." Olivia kisses Nikita's forehead. "I'm going to live you for now to let you think, okay. I'll be back after my class." She added.

"Thanks sis." Nikita smiled.

How can Nikita forget a man who has been her world for a long time? Yes, he was blind but she can see his pure soul through his eyes. She never heard him complain about his flaw and that what he taught her. You don't get to have everything just to be grateful about your life. He made her see the other side of the world. And from that, she made it sure that everything that is important to him will also be hers.

(Eight years ago.)

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" Maggie said to the guy she bumped in the hallway.

"It's okay." Michael smiled.

"Oh, it's you. Hi, Michael." Maggie was surprised.

"You know me?" Michael was a bit shocked.

"Of course. Well, I'm Maggie." Maggie reaches out for Michael's hand. "I just live a corner from your house, how could I not know you." She added.

"I'm not that others-person with my disability. It is just that I'm not used being recognized." Michael felt pity with himself. He's a blind man because of a car accident two years ago. His parents died that night while he and his brother Sean survive. Sean suffered from broken elbow while he has lost his eyesight. His eyes can be fixed but they don't have enough money for the operation.

"Hey, what you are is not a hindrance for others to notice you especially me." Maggie replied.

Michael is a little bit ashamed and also happy. He had few friends and now maybe he'll have a new one.

"Now you're not talking to me anymore. Okay, I'll just go. I'm sorry for bumping you." Maggie walked away.

"Hey!" Michael shouted. "Nice meeting you, Maggie." He said.

Maggie smiled while walking away from Michael. She's happy that her path crosses Michael's. Everyday she can see Michael walking alone going to school or sometimes with Sean. She doesn't know why but every time she sees him especially on how he struggles to survive, it inspires her a lot. She can find herself with some of her friends especially Alex but when he see Michael at the school park, hallway and at the library; there's a force that tells her to approach him but she can't. She just watched him from a far and smiles every time he smiles.

"Good morning Ma'am!" Maggie greets Sonia, the school librarian.

"Hi there! It's good that you're here already. I'm just going out for a while. The principal wants to see me. Can you please stay here in chair? I will go back immediately, don't worry." Sonia said.

"It's okay Ma'am. Take your time." Maggie replied. She's a volunteer in the school library.

"Thanks. Chow!" Sonia left.

Maggie rendered her service in the library since the first day she transferred in Hainan University. It is one of her hang-out for she's a book lover. It is where she met her close friend Alex and also it is where she first saw Michael.

"Hi Mags!" Alex just arrived for her shift.

"Hi!" Maggie smiled.

"Where's Ma'am Sonia?" Alex asked.

"She's in the principal's office. She'll be back after a while. I will follow you when she arrives." Maggie answered.

"Okay. I keep going." Alex said and walked away.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. I came here to return these tapes." Michael handed the tapes.

Maggie was surprised. "It's you again." She uttered.

"Maggie?" Michael asked.

"Oh, I'm glad that you can recognize me. You know I'm not that others-person." Maggie teases.

Michael laughs.

"Now you're laughing." Maggie laughs too.

"What are you doing here? Where's Lady Sonia?" Michael asked.

"Lady Sonia? So formal. She's in the principal's office and I'm a volunteer here. She left me her position for the meantime." Maggie answered.

"You're a volunteer here. Since today?" Michael asked again.

"No. For your information Mr. West, I've been here since last two years." Maggie replied.

Michael just smile and left the tapes in the table.

"Excuse me; you have to sign the borrower's book." Maggie mandated.

"Sorry. But Lady Sonia always does that for me." Michael responded.

"She's not here." Maggie said.

"Can you do it for me please?" Michael asking Maggie with a gentle look in his face.

"Fine." Maggie replied.

"Thank you very much," Michael pauses for a while. "And what's your name again?" He teases.

"What's your problem?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing. You see, you told me that you've been here for two years already and this morning you told me that I'm not that hard to be noticed. It's ironic right?" Michael asked back.

Maggie was mum with what Michael said.

"No comment? If you have not bumped me this morning than you will never talk to me." Michael smiled and stepped away.

Maggie was guilty. She sees him every time he checks-in but never had the courage to introduce herself to him.

"That's a little bit mean." Alex walks closer to Maggie.

"Can you stay here?" Maggie asked.

"Okay just go. I know you've been watching him since the day you first saw him. I told you before, you could have approached him." Alex answered.

"I know and thank you." Maggie hurried out to follow Michael.

Maggie searches for Michael along the hallway but she can't find him. "I thought he was blind. How come he could have walked that fast and hide?" She murmured to herself. She was dismayed not finding him and explain her side.

Michael clears his throat behind Maggie. "Looking for me?" He asked.

"How did you," Maggie was interrupted seeing Michael smiling at her.

"So you're looking for me. Well I went to the comfort room, I came to hear your voice and I smell your scent." Michael said.

"Now I am embarrassed." Maggie felt a little shame.

"Don't be. Would you mind to walk me to the park?" Michael asked.

"Okay." Maggie answered without second thought.

She accompanied Michael to the park and silently observing how he can go one place to place with or without companion. It seems that he had memorized every step and every turn.

"So why did you followed me?" Michael asked Maggie and sits in his favorite spot in the park.

"About what you said a while ago, I just want to say that you're wrong about me." Maggie answered.

"Really? So what then?" Michael asked back.

"Okay. I've been watching you from a distance. Don't think any malice about because there is nothing to think why. I myself, I don't know why." Maggie answered.

"Then why are you watching me? You know, people watch for someone they care or love." Michael said. "Or you are just amazed of what I am?" He added.

"It is not like that. I don't know why really but every time I see you, it inspires me. Not because of your disability but because of your positive outlook of life. That's it." Maggie explained.

"Come, sit beside me. This morning when you mentioned my name, I was happy because you add to the people who actually know my name. I rarely talk or chat with people in school. I just go there to pass my requirements and borrow educational tapes in the library." Michael uttered.

"I've seen you for more than a year already. I tried to approach you but I'm a little shy because you might think differently. Maybe I just want you to be my friend." Maggie said looking in Michael's innocent face.

"You should have approach me because I'm not that bad you know. I'm not that friendly people but I value people who care about me or watch me, just like you." Michael replied.

"So, friends?" Maggie asked.

"Friends." Michael offered his hand for a hand shake.

Maggie accepted it with all smiles in her face.

The two got to have a short conversation until the sound of thunder heard in the whole city.

"I think it's going to rain. Let's go. I'll walk you to your house." Maggie stood up and carries Michael's stuff.

"That's very good of you my friend." Michael smiled.

"Let's walk in this direction for us not to catch by the rain." Maggie said.

"Okay." Michael agreed.

"Ouch." Maggie loses her balance due to a banana peel.

"Hey! What happened, Maggie?" Michael asked.

"It's nothing. I lost my balance because of this trash." Maggie answered. "It's aching." She added.

"Can you walk?" Michael felt concern of his new friend.

"I can. But not that fast." Maggie said.

Michael sits down in front of Maggie. "Come. I will carry you on my back." He replied.

"No. Michael, I'm heavy and it's just that it can't be." Maggie answered back.

"Just come here and ride on my back." Michael offered his hand. "It's okay. I'll be your feet and you'll be my eyes. Let's go, the rain is coming. You don't want to get home wet, right?" He teases.

"Fine." Maggie replied and rides in Michael's back. "Don't let me fall." She pleaded.

"Never." Michael smiled.

It seems like a high school sweetheart hanging out in the park while the boy carries the girl in his back. It makes Maggie more happy feeling the heart beat of her long time inspiration. Same with Michael, he's happy not only having a new friend but also it makes him feel differently. The two had been closed friends for two years up to almost their graduation day. They go to school together. They hang-out during their free time. They help each other with their academic studies and at the same time spend some quality time as best friends. But for Maggie, she knew that she had fall for him since the day he saw him in the school library. She was amazed not only with Michael's charm but also with his personality. Being with him makes her fall all over again. She never wronged with her impressions of him. How could she wish that she can admit that to Michael. Not on her knowing, Michael felt the same way. For being blind for four years already, he never felt being treated in a special way. He may not see Maggie's face; he can see her through her heart. She's undeniably kind and caring woman. He never sensed any thoughts of pity when Maggie is with him.

"Michael, why did you bring me here?" Maggie asked upon their arrival in the cemetery.

"Just keep quiet. I need to count 256 steps right to left." Michael answered and held Maggie's hand.

Maggie is nervous and she doesn't know if it's excitement or maybe fear.

"Here we are." Michael said and lays the flower in the middle of two graves.

"Michael?" Maggie's still puzzled.

"Mom and Dad remember when I was asking you about the connection of a pair of shoes with all the existing relationships here on earth; then you told me that every shoe is meant to exist with a partner. You know I found mine. I want you to meet her, Maggie. She's my other shoe." Michael said while holding Maggie's hand.

"This is surprising but hello sir and ma'am. Speechless." Maggie bites her finger.

"It's okay. You just have to be you and I bet, they like you very much like I do." Michael smiled.

"You're teasing me again." Maggie smiled back.

"Now you don't believe me." Michael replied.

"How did they die?" Maggie asked. "Are they with you in the car accident because as I can see that they just died four years ago?" She added

"Yes." Michael shortly answered.

"Oh. I never thought that the impact of the accident was too caustic." Maggie said.

"Yeah. It took our parents from us, Sean's gymnastic skills and my eyesight. But you know there are times that I blame myself for what had happened to us." Michael reminisced and sits beside the grave.

"Why? Michael it was an accident." Maggie said.

"Yes it was but if I have not notice that girl with the hood who's crying in the middle of the night, then my dad could have not let his sight out of our way." Michael explained.

Upon hearing Michael's explanation, Maggie's starts to beats fast. "Tell me." She murmured.

"Where on our way back to the hotel in St. Marco when in the middle of that rainy night I saw a girl who's crying. I don't know why but I felt concern about her. Then I told dad that there's a girl crying and that can we stop for a while and talk to her. Dad looked at his side mirror that he forgot were near the intersection point. We were bumped by a truck." Michael is in tears bringing the pain back.

Maggie can't stop it but her tears keep on falling from her eyes and realizing that what happened to Michael that day of November 9, 2000, she's the reason. "Michael, I need to go. I forgot it. Mom is waiting for me. I'm sorry." Her excused and immediately left Michael in the cemetery.

Michael was surprised and little mad with Maggie leaving him alone in the cemetery. Maybe she's running late but he needs her comfort during that dull moment.

"Mom, where are you?" Maggie screamed.

"Hey, why are you shouting? Well you arrived on time. You're father is here." Carla said.

"You, it's all your fault. I should have not been in that place crying. Michael's family could have not been met that tragic accident." Maggie breaks down.

"What are you talking about?" Carla asked.

"Mom if I did not learn that I was a product of you infidelity then I could have not walked out in our house that night. Michael saw me that night mom. He saw me and wanted to comfort me. But his dad took his sight out of their way then it happened." Maggie sits on the floor leaning in the wall.

"Stop it. It's not your fault." Percy; Maggie's father. He walks towards Maggie and consoled her.

"Yes because it's yours. Since the day that I have learned about you, my life became a mess." Maggie replied with anger in her heart.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Percy asked. "Tell me, I will do everything." He added.

"Fix what you destroyed. Bring back Michael's eyes. It is still can be fixed. They just need enough money." Maggie replied.

"Okay. But before that I want you to know starting today you will be known as Nikita Mears Ovechkin. Your mom and I fixed your papers and I'll be legally your father. She told me that since when you're young you want to be called that name. Don't worry Nikita, I will fix his eyes. If that's what is needed to be done for you to forgive and accept me, I will." Percy kisses Maggie's hand.

Maggie walked out and locked herself in her room. She doesn't want to speak to anyone else. She's hurting especially knowing that she's responsible for all hardships and lost in Michael's life. Also with her own family issues, she's very problematic. Her mom was a mistress of a businessman. For how many years, she knew his father as a responsible and loving. But she felt fooled and betrayed knowing that his dad had played them. It is why she walked out that night. She's disappointed. She feels that everything what she knows are all lies. Her family is a big lie.

"I've been looking for you all over the place. It's been two weeks. Our graduation is near and I can't find you anywhere. You know that I'm blind, remember. Then it feels like you are hiding from me." Michael said approaching Maggie at the playground. "I went to your house many times and thank God you're mom gave me mercy and told me where you are." He added.

"I'm sorry Michael. I've been down these days and I prefer to be alone." Maggie replied.

Michael walks towards Maggie with the help of his stick. "You know that I'm your friend. Maggie, I'm just here. You can tell me." He said.

Maggie is breaking and how can she possibly tell Michael why. "It's okay Michael. I'm okay now." She responded.

"You could have told me. By the way, I met a person a week ago. He offered me help, Mr. Ovechkin. He told me that he will help me bring back my sight. How was that?" Michael asked with a little excitement in his voice.

"I'm happy for you." Maggie answered.

"There's no hug?" Michael asked again.

Maggie stood up and gives Michael a hug. "I'm sorry." She cried.

"Hey what is sorry for? Maggie you're acting strange. What's happening to you?" Michael is confused already.

"I'm leaving. I can't make to our graduation and to your operation. My mom will have a year contract in Hainan and I need to go with her." Maggie answered.

"What? Why all of the sudden, Mags?" Michael holds Maggie's hand.

"Please don't stop me from leaving. My mom needs me. I'm sorry Michael." Maggie lied.

"That's very bad. Now that I will have the chance to see you and be with you as a normal person, then you're leaving me." Michael felt alone.

"Hey," Maggie holds Michael's other hand. "Even if you're blind it doesn't mean that you're not normal. You know how much I wanted and enjoyed to be with you. Believe me; if we will see each other again, things will be better." She said.

"I'm not going to cry. I will wait for you, I promise. We will keep in touch." Michael smiled.

"I'm going to miss you." Maggie's tears starts to pour.

Michael pulls his hands away from hers and places it in Maggie's face. "Let me memorize your beautiful face." He said. He let his hands travels in Maggie's face. Without second thought, he let his lips meets Maggie's lips.

Maggie did not stop Michael from kissing him and instead she answers it back. They shared a romantic and goodbye kiss.

"That will not let you forget about me." Michael smiled. "I will miss you. I'll be always here." He added.

Maggie gave him on last embrace. She and Carla went not in Hainan but in Haven to meet her sisters. She also agreed to her dad's plan because she wanted space and time to think things out between her and Michael. She only learned about the success of Michael's operation through his dad and no more. She never answered Michael's call. She had in mind that when Michael will learn about the truth, he will just reject her. It is better for her to stop what she feels before its too late. After one and a half year, she receives a call from Alex that her Mom died. She travelled back to Nashville and attended her BFF's mom funeral. In her dismay, she did not see any signs of Michael all over the place. Alex told her that he left Nashville because of her.

(Present.)

"Dad, why did you not tell me?" Nikita's is on the phone talking to Percy.

"I did not know it. I have just learned a month ago when your sister came home and was already married to him." Percy replied.

"I want to quit. I don't know if I can bear it." Nikita cried.

"Nikita, it's been how many years already. You have to let go of your past my daughter. You will never going to move on when you keep on blaming yourself. You see, Michael had moved on. You need to. The company needs you." Percy comforts his daughter.

Now, the past is haunting Nikita again.

(Up next: New life for Michael and Nikita. Olivia and Fitz first encounter.)


End file.
